Sea Salt
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: "You were gone in the blink of an eye, To a place I can't follow. Now I wait, I wait for the day I can stand again." Hikari is left behind along with Chisaki after the Ofunehiki disaster. One lives on whilt the other fades away How do you cope when the person you want is reaching over you for something long gone?


"Manaka! Manaka!" Hikari desperately called out as he swam deeper into the waters towards Shioshishio. The harder he pushed against the current, the more his arms and legs ached, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop, not while the girl he loved lie at the bottom of the sea. _Damn Sea God!_ Hikari cursed in his head. _This wasn't supposed to happen! Manaka wasn't supposed to…_

Suddenly Hikari felt a strong pressure press against his abdomen. His breath gone, the boy soon found himself being flung out of the water. He cried out in pain as he sailed through the air, landing like a stone on the shore.

"Hikari!" Chisaki cried out, looking on in horror as she held on to the still unconscious Tsumugu.

"Hi…kari." Akari said weakly as she soon slipped into unconsciousness.

Hikari laid upon the shore, his body aching as he looked up at the darkened sky. He reached his hand up to the stars, a single tear flowing from his eye as it began to slowly close. "Ma...naka." he said weakly as his hand fell.

…

**_1 Year Later_**

Chisaki walked into the messy bedroom. Carefully walking over the scattered clothes and books, she leaned over a still occupied bed. She slowly opened the curtains, revealing the bright rays of the sun.

"Hikari." Chisaki called, slightly shaking the young boy by the arm. "Hikari, come on. It's time to wake up." She said again.

"Mmm." Hikari groaned. "Go away." He grumbled, turning over and pulling the blanket over his head.

"No." she protested. "Get up. It's already 9 o'clock." Hikari still remained immobile "Get up." She shook him harder.

"Ok, ok." Hikari acquiesced, annoyed. Chisaki sat on her knees and watched Hikari rise from his bed. His messy brown hair, which hadn't been cut in months, was tossed about his head and his white shirt was wrinkled from all his tossing and turning. He turned towards his friend, his feet hanging over the side of his bed as the sun shined at his back. He looked down, seeing the smiling Chisaki sitting on the floor, a tray of rice and cooked meat at her side.

"Here." She said handing him the tray. "You can't start the day without breakfast." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Hikari yawned as he took the tray from her. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he inquired, breaking apart his chopsticks.

"We start late today because of the snow." She answered looking out the window.

"Oh." Hikari said, not paying it any real attention.

"You know…" Chisaki began. "You should really come back to school." She looked down sullenly. "Everyone misses you and it's almost been a year since…"

"Where's Akari and Miuna?" Hikari said quickly, cutting Chisaki off.

"Miuna is on her way to school and Akari went to work. She let me in on her way out." Chisaki answered. She hated when Hikari changed the subject like that.

"Oh ok." Hikari said, looking out of the window. He saw Chisaki's hand reach for his face, her eyes seemingly focused on something.

"Stay still." Chisaki said. "You have some rice on your cheek." She grabbed the rogue food stuff and placed it in the mostly empty bowl. She looked back at Hikari and smiled. "There, all clean."

Hikari then slipped back under his blanket. "Thanks for the food, Chisaki. You should get to school before you're late." He said, not facing her.

"Ok." Chisaki said hesitantly as she stood up, grabbing her belongings. She then walked to the door of Hikari's room and began to step out. "I'll be back after school, ok?" she said to Hikari, but received no response. "Ok." She said sullenly before stepping out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Chisaki exited the Shiodome home and began running towards school. She checked her watch and steadily sped up her pace. "I need to hurry before I'm late." She turned the last corner, passing the Saya Mart before the school came into view. She looked at her watch again as the clock struck 10. "Oh no." she fretted as she reached the school gates.

"You're late." A voice called, startling Chisaki.

She turned to her left to see Tsumugu standing at the school gates. "Tsumugu?!" she said surprised. "Why are you not in class?" she asked.

"You told me to wait for you." He answered plainly.

"Oh yeah, I did." She chuckled a bit before bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok." He said as he began walking towards the school doors, Chisaki following close behind. "You visited Hikari?" he asked not looking at her.

Chisaki looked down at the ground as she walked. "Yes, that's why I woke up so early this morning."

"How is he?"

"I don't know. He doesn't really say anything and when I bring up school or what happened last year he just changes the subject." The sadness dripped from Chisaki's every word. She hated seeing Hikari in the state he was in, but she had no idea what to do about it.

"He just needs more time." Tsumugu said as the pair approached their classroom door.

"But it's been almost a year." Chisaki retorted defiantly. "How much time do you think is enough?"

"I don't know." Tsumugu said. "I'm not Hikari." He slid open the door, allowing Chisaki to step in before him.

"Thank you." She said, Tsumugu's words still echoing in her head.

"Sorry we're late." Tsumugu said as they both bowed.

"Yes we apologize." Chisaki added.

"Oh, it's no big deal." Their teacher said with a smile. "I'm just glad you two made it, please take your seats."

"Thank you sensei." Chisaki said as she and Tsumugu bowed. They then took their seats.

Hikari continued to lie in bed, his head buried in his blanket as he tried to sleep the day away once more. Flashes of the Ofunehiki plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes, and he couldn't escape it. All he could think about was losing Manaka and the others, now frozen in the depths of the sea. Even though it had been a year he was still not over it. Maybe he would never get over it.

He heard the front door creak open. "Hikari!" a voice called, it was Akari. "I know you're up. Come on out."

Hikari reluctantly snaked out of bed and walked into the living area. Akari looked at her younger brother and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, scratching the back of his itching head. "Shouldn't you be at the Saya Mart?"

"It's lunch time." Akari answered. "So I thought I'd eat with my cute little brother." She reached into a bag she brought from Saya Mart. She took out a bento box and held it front of Hikari. "Unless you'd rather starve." She smiled.

Hikari took the box. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Akari said, she then rubbed his head. "You could really use a haircut." She teased.

Hikari swiped her hand away. "Knock it off." He grumbled before sitting at the table in the living area. He opened the bento and began eating.

"I saw Chisaki before I went to work." Akari said walking towards Hikari. She sat across from her brother, opening her own bento and eating.

"I know." Hikari said. "She said you let her in, why did you do that?" he asked, an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Why not?" Akari countered. "She obviously wanted to see how you were doing."

"But she does it every day." Hikari said. "She comes almost all the time after school, it's getting annoying."

Akari slurped her noodles before speaking. "Well, I'm not going to stop her from coming over. If she wants to check on you, she can visit anytime she likes. I think it's good for you."

Hikari said nothing, instead he continued to eat his food in silence with Akari.

Akari finished eating her meal and stood up, throwing away her bento. "I have to go back to work, so I'll see you later."

"Alright." Hikari said dryly.

Akari walked towards the front door, putting on her coat and her shoes. "Itaru and I have to go into town to get some things for the store so it'll be just you and Miuna for a little while." She said. "Ok?"

"Ok." Hikari said. He stood up and threw away his bento before heading back to his room.

"Oh and Hikari…" Akari began.

"Yeah?" Hikari answered.

"You can't keep running away from what happened, sooner or later you have to face it. Chisaki isn't going to wait on you forever." She opened the door. "I'll see you later." She stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Hikari stood in silence for a few seconds before returning to his room. He laid back in his bed, looking out at the snow falling from the sky. He thought of his sister's words and slowly clenched his fist. He pulled his blanket over his body as he faced away from his window. "What does she know anyway?" he said frustrated.

Chisaki and Tsumugu exited the school building along with the other students as the final bell continued to ring.

"See you tomorrow, Chisaki!" Kaori waved as she and Yu walked in the opposite direction along with Shun and Takeshi.

"See you tomorrow!" Chisaki waved with a smile. "Are you going back home, Tsumugu?" Chisaki asked her companion.

"I was planning to. Grandpa said he needed help on the boat this evening." He replied.

"Oh, ok." Chisaki said, a bit sullen.

"Why do you ask?" Tsumugu prodded, noticing the girl's expression.

"Well, I was going to see Hikari again and I was going to see if you wanted to come with me. It can get a bit awkward with just me there, and I think Hikari would like to see you." Chisaki said.

"Ok, I'll go." Tsumugu said plainly.

"You will?" Chisaki asked surprised. Tsumugu nodded in confirmation.

"What about your grandpa?"

"I'll call and tell him what's going on. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Ok." Chisaki nodded with a smile. "Let's go."

The two began walking towards the Shiodome home.

The walk itself was just like all the others the two had over the past year, awkward. Despite living with Tsumugu and his grandfather for a year, Chisaki still found it hard to get a read on the boy. He wasn't unapproachable, just odd. He seemed to be absorbed into his own world, but at the same time he was still observant of the things around him. It amazed her in a way. She looked up at him, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she admired how he glowed in the sunlight.

"The sea is still frozen." Tsumugu said, catching Chisaki off guard.

"H-huh?" she stammered. She noticed his gaze overlooking her and turned her head. Her eyes fell upon the frozen sea off the coast of Oshio. At the bottom of that frozen ocean was everything Chisaki had ever known, her home, her family, and her friends; save for Hikari. "Yes it is." She said slightly distraught.

"I'm sorry." Tsumugu apologized. "It must still hurt."

"No, it's fine." Chisaki smiled softly. "Come on, Hikari's house is just past this hill." She began walking ahead. Tsumugu watched her for a few seconds before following her. He could feel the sadness radiating from her being. She tried her best to hide it but Chisaki carried the burden of what happened during the Ofunehiki every single day. Tsumugu couldn't help but admire her strength.

Miuna and Hikari sat in the living room watching television. Hikari normally never came out of his room until it was time to eat, but Miuna usually managed to drag him out whenever she came home; if only to tell him about her day. Even though he never said anything, Hikari did find talking with his new niece calming.

"I hate this show." Hikari said with a yawn. Once again he had been roped into watching another lovey dovey TV show with Miuna. Normally he hated this type of stuff, but he didn't have the heart to dispute with Miuna.

"Do you want me to change it?" Miuna asked, a bit sad.

"No it's fine. It's one of your favorites, right?" Hikari said.

There was a knock on the door. "Tch." Hikari said.

"I'll get it." Miuna said. She stood up and walked to the door. She slowly opened it, revealing Chisaki and Tsumugu. "Oh, Chisaki and Tsumugu." Miuna said.

"Good evening, Miuna." Chisaki smiled.

"Good evening." Tsumugu said.

"May we come in?" Chisaki asked.

"Sure." Miuna nodded, allowing the two entry into her home.

"Thank you." Chisaki smiled, she and Tsumugu entered the house and took off their shoes. "Are Akari and Mr. Itaru here?"

Miuna shook her head. "Mama and Papa went into the city to buy things for the store. They should be home soon."

"Where's Hikari?" Chisaki asked.

"He's in the living room. We were watching TV." Miuna answered.

"May we join you?"

Miuna nodded with a smile. "Yes."

The three walked down the hall towards the living room. To their surprise the TV was still on, but Hikari was nowhere to be found. Chisaki sulked slightly.

"Where did he go?" Miuna looked around. "Hikari?!" she called, but received no answer. "Hika-"

"It's ok." Chisaki said with a smile, but Miuna could see through it. "He must have just went to bed."

"Chisaki." Tsumugu said.

Chisaki bowed at Miuna. "Sorry for intruding."

"But Chisaki…." Miuna said.

"Let's go home, Tsumugu. It's getting dark, your grandfather will start to worry." She walked past him towards the door.

Tsumugu followed close behind.

The two soon exited the house as Itaru and Akari pulled into the drive way. They stepped out the car, Akari noticing the two. "Chisaki! Tsumugu!" she called to the two. They turned around, Chisaki smiling back.

"Hello, Akari." She greeted.

"You two came to see Hikari?" she asked, walking up to them.

"We did but…"Chisaki began.

"He was sleeping." Tsumugu finished.

"Sleeping?" Akari asked. Chisaki nodding.

"It's only 6, he shouldn't be sleeping."

"I'm sorry, Akari." Chisaki said. "Tsumugu and I have to get home before dark."

"Oh, ok." Akari said. The pair began to walk away. "Be safe." She said waving. Once they were out of sight her face turned and she walked inside her home. She opened the door and made a beeline for Hikari's room.

"Mama?" Miuna said noticing her step-mother's frown.

"What's wrong Akari?" Itaru asked, walking behind her.

She knocked on Hikari's door. "Hikari come out here, now!" she yelled, startling Itaru and Miuna.

Hikari opened the door and looked dup at his irritated sister. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me." She retorted. "Why didn't you say anything to Tsumugu and Chisaki? They came all this way to visit you."

Hikari looked away from her. "It's none of your business."

Akari sighed, her expression softening. "You weren't the only person who lost something in the Ofunehiki." Akari said. "We both lost dad and other friends. Chisaki lost her family too, you can't keep dwelling on Manaka-"

"Shut up!" Hikari shouted. "What do you know?! You left Shioshishio to be with him!" he pointed at Itaru. "You couldn't give a crap about dad and the others!" He slammed the door in her face and went back to bed.

Akari stood in silence, Itaru and Miuna looking on worriedly.

"Akari-"Itaru began.

"Please forgive him, Itaru." Akari said, lowering her head. "He didn't mean it. He's just upset."

Itaru walked up to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." Itaru said with a soft smile. "I know he didn't mean it. Hikari is a good boy, we just need to give him some more time."

Akari placed her hand on top of Itaru's. "But how much time is enough? I hate seeing him like this."

Hikari turned in his bed, he could hear the conversation outside. _Idiot._ He thought to himself. He didn't mean to yell at his sister, but he was so angry that he couldn't control his words. He didn't mean the things he said, but he didn't want to admit that Akari was right. _Dammit._ He cursed as he rolled over to sleep.

...

* * *

**My first every Nagi-Asu fic. Hooray for milestones lol. I've been wanting the post this one for months, but I got sidetracked by other projects.**

**Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I haven't watched the anime in some time. I'll be slowly updating this story as time goes on. With all that being said, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
